AN UNSPOKEN PROMISE
by krizue
Summary: Love is a powerful feeling, love is give without asking for something in return... love is wanting that person to be happy no matter what, even if your death will help to achieve that.... ONESHOT


DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything of this, except the plot.  
This fic is built on a song, I started writing it, when I was reading a  
lyric...  
Really don't know what's gonna happen, or in fact I don't know anything, it  
just born when I was really boring trying to do a Spanish homework, so...  
Hope you like it  
  
"bla" = dialogue  
(bla) = thinking  
---------------------

****

****

****

**AN UNSPOKEN PROMISE**

****

_I hate to wake you up to say goodbye; All my bags are packed, I'm ready to  
go, I'm standing here outside your door, looking at that pretty eyes of  
yours, I'm so confused.  
  
But the darkness is breaking, it's early morning, they're waiting for me,  
the thought of my future loneliness could kill me right away.  
  
So kiss me and smile for me, like you always do, Tell me that you'll wait  
for me, like I waited for you, Hold me like you'll never let me go  
  
'Cause I'm leaving, I don't know when I'll be back again  
Oh, babe, I hate to go  
  
There's so many times I've let you down, that I'm afraid you pull me back,  
and all the things I said, didn't mean a thing  
  
'cause Every place I go, I think of you Every song I sing, I sing for you  
When I come back I'll swear I wont let you down  
  
So kiss me and smile for me, like you always do, Tell me that you'll wait  
for me, like I waited for you, Hold me like you'll never let me go  
  
'Cause I'm leaving, I don't know when I'll be back again  
Oh, babe, I hate to go, but it's the only way..  
  
Now the time has come to leave you One more time, oh, let me kiss you  
And close your eyes and I'll be on my way  
  
Dream about the days to come When I won't have to leave u alone  
About the times that I won't have to say ...  
  
kiss me and smile for me, like you always do, Tell me that you'll wait for  
me, like I waited for you, Hold me like you'll never let me go  
_  
Kagome finished writing "'Cause I'm leaving , I don't know when I'll be  
back again Oh, babe, I hate to go, I'll miss u " Kagome said cleaning out  
the tears of her face, she lent, gave Inuyasha a little kiss and walked out  
of the hotel room, dreaming about that goodbye kiss that never happened.  
  
As she waited for the elevator, remembered how they meet each other  
  
........................FLASHBACK...... .....  
  
Like always she was running late for class, she was now at fourth year of  
psychology, she was doing just fine, last year her mum died of a terrible  
illness, and now she only had her brother and grandpa, they couldn't pay an  
university, so she studied really hard, and won a scholarship and traveled  
to Tokyo. Now she was only two feet away from the classroom, then without  
noticing it, she hit a person  
"Sorry" she said blushing at the handsome guy that was looking her into the  
eye "are you OK?", he asked raising an eyebrow "yea great I was just in a  
hurry" she said blushing even more "psychology class?... is written in your  
books" he said pointing the text in answer to Kagome's look "oh... yes, and  
you, I've never seen you before" "I'm new here... I used to study in Kyoto  
but I achieved a good job around here, so now I'm here" "I see... and what  
are you..." "Studying?... I think I should tell you later if you really want  
to get to the next class" she looked her watch "what? I'm too late, damn"  
she began to run trough the corridors then heard an voice call her "wait  
what's you're name" she shouted back "Kagome Higurashi" "see you later  
Kagome"  
  
...............END FLASHBACK...........................  
  
When the visions around you bring tears to your eyes, don't worry, I'll  
will always be there, And I will take you in my arms and hold you right  
where u belong.  
I've loved you forever, in lifetimes before, In my hurry of finding you, I  
confused you with your reflection, and waste my time, and make you feel  
bad, I'm so regretted, but now that I have you here with me, I will never  
let you go away Just close your eyes each loving day knowing this feeling  
will never go away. Inuyasha waked up, and touched the pillow near him, he  
didn't feel her warm body, and opened his eyes "Kagome where are u?" he  
seated in the bed and look around trying to find her  
"Kagome?" he called out loud but there weren't any type of answer, he stood  
up and search in the room for her but nothing was left, all of her clothes  
were gone "Kagome no... you wouldn't" he felt like all his world was falling  
apart right in front of him, he saw the letter and took it... he stare at  
it for several minutes before unfold it to find Kagome's organized and  
elegant calligraphy  
  
"I can't believe this, I told u I was always gonna protect u "he read the  
letter all over a gain, trying to find a clue. "this is so damn dangerous,  
she by herself, with those people..." (sometimes you're really dump) he put  
on some clothes, and went to the hotel's reception "have you seen my  
girlfriend?" "yes sir" the receptionist answered "she was with a big guy,  
and leave an hour ago on a limo" "thanks" he said running to the street,  
he tried to smell, but he remembered, now he didn't have any power, he made  
his wish on shikon no tama, he was now a human,(kuzo, kuzo!!!) Kagome on  
the other hand was a powerful witch, the shikon pearl was inside her again,  
and her spiritual powers were incredible, that was why they're were having  
problems, when Inuyasha made his wish, he also asked a good economical  
situation, so he wouldn't have any type of problems, they both decided to  
live on the actuality, and by a unknown reason the pearl send them like  
total strangers, it took a really long time for them to remember, they  
started dating, and they had a special chemistry between them, but in the  
moment he knew he was an ex – hanyou the problems arrived at their door, a  
powerful group of witches wanted shikon no tama power, and didn't care how  
they could get it  
  
........................ FLASHBACK............  
  
they broke apart when heard a strange sound at the door, Inuyasha  
instinctively put his body in front of Kagome's, a loud and creepy laugh  
was opening the door  
- what are you doing here?? – Inuyasha asked his ex girlfriend  
- my dear Inuyasha, I'm not here for u, I want her  
- her? What do you want with her Kikyou?? – Inuyasha said protectively  
- what's inside her off course – she gave Kagome a cold look – what other  
thing could I spect from her – she's ugly, she's not the half women I am  
- off course she's not half of you – Inuyasha said it really loud, Kikyou  
smiled and Kagome, well Kagome looked a bit uncomfortable, the words of her  
boyfriend, and the fact that she was half naked – SHE'S NOT AN IKEIKE, she  
hasn't sleep with half city  
- whwhat???  
- exactly, you're just a whore – Kikyou tried to hide her frustration  
- anyway, I need – someone cuff – we need shikon no tama  
for our proposes.  
  
...........................END FLASHBACK..................  
  
"damn it!" a monk that was passing by gave Inuyasha a strange look "now  
how I'm gonna find her??"  
The group of witches had kidnapped him a lot of times, forcing Kagome to do  
a million of things, but they didn't wanted money, they wanted her, someday  
they were walking in a beautiful and peaceful park, Kagome's cell phone  
sound and her happiness face changed, she looked at her boyfriend, he read  
the concern in her eyes, and suddenly he felt, he was unconscious, at the  
hospital the doctors didn't say or do anything, he stayed there almost a  
month, until Kagome find a powerful spell  
  
"What are you going to do?" Kagome said in a proud voice "tut, tut, you're  
not in the position of talk me like that" Kikyou answered "but in fact, it  
doesn't matter if you find out or not, you're not going to say it to anyone  
isn't it?" Kagome heard a general laugh, she could hear at least ten  
different voices "it's simple" the other women made silence "as you know  
thousands of demons, and hanyous are living among us, an example is your  
boyfriend" "he's not a hanyou" Kagome shout "oh! But he is, at least for  
this, he counts like one, anyway, they're always searching the power, but  
we want that power, and they're interfering with our plans" "they're not  
the only ones that are interfering in your way to power" "yes they are, do  
u think simple humans are a problem?, humans are easy to control, a little  
of magic can resolve any problem with nonmagic people, but demons, they're  
dangerous, and that's when we need you, well shikon no tama"  
another woman was now speaking "now that we have all the ingredients, we  
should start, shikon pearl, is gonna give us the power to destroy our  
enemies, this power mixed with our owns are gonna give us the world" they  
started to do a lot of rituals that Kagome didn't understood, some of the  
witches grab her, and made her laid down in a rock altar, beside her a lot  
of antique elements were on a table, ceremonial artifacts, an old  
fashioned, silver knife among them, all of the witches were around a  
cauldron, a suffocating steam was contaminating the room's air, Kagome  
closed her eyes, trying not to cry, she was going to die, he was going to  
die, her powers were useless, they're were too much against her, she  
remembered the million of times that Inuyasha made a sacrifice for her, the  
time for returning the favor had just arrived, she thought about it for  
several minutes, she got to the conclusion that that was the only way out,  
she was gonna die anyway, but, she couldn't let Inuyasha to die, he was  
the most important thing in her life, she took the knife that was at her  
side, it was for her, so she decided to use it, she stab herself on the  
stomach, and let out a gasp of pain, Kikyou turned to see her "what are u  
doing" Kagome extract the pearl of her guts, she saw a pink glow in the  
middle of the blood on her hand "I wish" "NO!!!" Kikyou run towards her  
"you can't" "I wish, this never happen, I wish Inuyasha to be happy, I  
wish I never met him" "NO!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kikyou screamed, at the same time  
things started to disappear " you bitch!!, I can't believe you did this,  
this is not gonna stay like this, you will see, he's gonna pay your  
mistakes..." but Kagome didn't hear her, she was in pain, "I, I love you"  
she said with her last breathe  
  
Inuyasha was running without knowing where, down Tokyo streets, suddenly he  
stopped, put his hands on his ears (no, Kagome don't ) "no, NO!!!!!" he  
screamed people looking at him " no!, Kagome why???" he started to cry,  
most like a moan, "I'll never forget you" a single tear run down his face,  
and fell to the ground "I love you" everything was dark, he awoke feeling  
a terrible backache and the taste of blood in his mouth, the smell of dead  
bodies around him, he opened his eyes and saw the shape of a young with an  
arrow and a bow in her hands, he could only see her face, his vision was  
cloudy, he put his hand near his face, and saw big claws "KaKagome??, it's  
that you??  
"Kagome??? "a young woman's voice answered him "what are you talking  
about, are u ok Inuyasha???, I'm Kikyou, and I found you here unconscious"  
"wh-what?, where is she?" He had a sad look "who are you talking about?"  
he started to smell something really nice, at least nice for him, he sat  
down and started to turn his face in every direction "now I can see you"  
he said standing up "you damn bitch, what have you done to her" "why are  
you yelling me1 that, what is your problem" he put his hand around her neck  
"don't play innocent, that doesn't fit you" "no idea what are you  
talking about, now let me go!!!" he push her against a tree and lift her  
several inches from ground "PUT ME DOWN!" "who you think you are to give  
me orders? "asshole, PUT ME DOWN" without Inuyasha noticing, she grab a  
broken arrow before he lift her from the ground, and was now trying to stab  
Inuyasha on his back "LET ME GO", the sweetest fragrance he ever tasted,  
has getting closer "INUYASHA!" he heard her voice, he was so happy  
"OSUWARI" (WHAT THE!! What is she doing?) he heard the air breaking, and an  
arrow coming thru, Kikyou was on the floor, he turn to see Kagome' s image  
disappearing slowly, he tried to run to her, but it was too late, she  
wasn't there anymore, all he heard was a whisper on the air "I love you"  
  
THE END...  
  
---------------------------------  
  
I don't know, hope you like it.... I'm used to write fics with a happy  
ending, so this is new for me, but I think it's pretty good for being my  
first "sadfic" isn't it??  
I accept any kind of suggestion...  
Please review !!!!


End file.
